Hate That I Love You
by ItsRainingInsidee
Summary: Both Jeff and Maria HATE each other. One day, He said something that, that same day, it became a jinx. Ever since he said those four words, it happened. "I hope you die." Yes he said it. He regrets it. But will she really die? COMPLETED! R&R!
1. Its Sexy When You Hurt Me But I Hate You

"_I love you __Jeffrey Nero Hardy and I will forever…"_

"_I love you Maria __Frances Louise Kanellis till' the day we die." He planted a Giant kiss on her full lip-lock. Yes. They were happy. Strolling around the park holding hands, kissing, wearing his sweater. Yes that was the life. For now._

_- - -- - - -- -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Crap." She muttered as she soon saw the clock. _9:30 am. _'He could wait another thirty minutes.' Maria thought. Many of you think she has the good life. But that 'he' was Jeff. Vince was making Jeff train Maria. The last person she wanted to see was Jeff. Every time they saw each other, they cussed and argued till' someone broke it up. This happened all the time. And the worse part of it all is that Jeff was going to be training her for the next month. They were happy. _Keyword: Were. _But they fought over some stupid reason. Oh yes, she remembers it. She remembers it all. They were supposed to meet at 9:00. Her phone was practically going off every ten seconds with Jeff calling her and cussing her out. The other problem was, they were roommates. She got up off her bed and walked outside to the patio. She took a good look at the city just when she heard the door open. _Great, another fight. More cussing, arguing, and slapping. _Yes. She slapped him. Constantly.

"Were the hell were you?! I waited a fucking half an hour and I find you here relaxing?! You know what? Were going whether you like it or not. I'm not losing my job for some stupid dumb bitch I have to be in a storyline with!!!" He shouted.

"Well sorry if I woke up late!! I didn't mean to ruin your day your highness!!!" She argued back.

"Whatever. Look, go get your lazy ass up and take a shower NOW or I'll drag you to the arena dirty full of shit!!!" he said.

"Do I look like shit to you?!" I said.

"Now you do." He poured some chocolate fudge on her. "Now you have to take a shower!!"

"Remember me Jeff? The piece of shit as you call me. Just remember Jeff, you used to love this piece of shit your standing in front of." Everyday. Another day, the same arguing. She was sick of all his bull. But yet, she somehow still had feelings for him as he treated her like dirt. As soon as she got out of the shower, she put on some green tights and a long, white shirt that said, 'kiss me I'm your lucky charm'. She quickly got out of the restroom and was literally dragged to the arena.


	2. Love Hurts Physically and Emotionally

"So you better learn everything next week got it?!" he said.

"Got it Captain Crunch!" she joked.

"Fuck you" he made a comeback with.

"Go to hell." She bit back.

"Shove it up your ass."

"Your mom" this time, they weren't joking.

"I hate you. I can't believe I ever dated a selfish, cruel bitch like you." At one point, Jeff felt bad for saying it. "I hope you die today! It'll be heaven if you died!"

"I hope so too." She said running to the restroom already, tears falling down. Melina, Smackdowns newest member, caught a glimpse of Maria.

"Aw hunny what's wrong?" she asked holding Maria in.

"That son-of-a-bitch Jeff Hardy is what's wrong! Wanna know what he told me?" She nodded slowly still holding her new best friend in her arms. "Oh. Well he told me, 'I hate you. I can't believe I ever dated a selfish, cruel bitch like you!'" Melina gasped in horror. "And the worst words that _really, really _hurt me were, 'I hope you die today! It'll be heaven if you died!'"

"Oh my god Ria. It's okay. I'll teach him!" She yelled.

"No Mel. Just leave it please. I'm going out to get some fresh air."

"Okay. Where are you going ReeRee?" Melina asked.

"Just outside the arena for a little walk…" she said.

"Well okay see you later…" Melina said. As she watched Maria walk out of the arena.

_I LOVE my girlfriend Maria Frances Louise Kanellis!!!_

_Hey! That's my phone your recording it on!_

_I know! Maria! Pick up!_

That was her ringtone. "Still haven't change my fucking ringtone have I?" she mumbled.

"I guess not." Someone else said as she was startled to see the man she hates, brother.

"Oh eh hey Matt. What's up?"

"Eh. Not much. Having some personal problems with your friend and my girlfriend Eve. You know her, she can be a total bitch sometimes."

"I know how you feel." She sighed.

"You know Maria, if you ever need open arms, I'm here." He told her.

"Thanks. You're way nicer than your fagot brother." She said

Rolling his eyes, he gave her a stern, serious look. "Did something go up between you two…? Again?"

"Yeah Matt. But this time it was worse." She told him looking down at the ground.

"Oh. Do you wanna, talk about it?"

"No. Jeff's going to tell you anyways. The more I talk about it, the more it makes me cry. I'm just going to take a walk."

He sort of laughed about the Jeff part. "Okay Bye." He watched her leave taking her time. "MMMMAARRRRIAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" it was too late because that's when the car _ran Maria over full-speed._

He quickly rushed over to call 911.


	3. Right Message, Wrong Time

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Almost the entire WWE roster was there in the waiting room. The people inside, were Matt, Eve, Melina, and surprisingly, Jeff.

"Jeff, why the fuck are you here anyway?!" Melina argued.

"Hey Mel, no time to argue. Were here for Maria."

"Whatever." She said.

"B..bb...tt—bu—but why Ria? She's so sweet! Who would wish harm on her?" She said crying on Matt's shoulder. Everyone gave Jeff a good, mean glare. Jeff just remembered what he said to Maria.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**I hate you. I can't believe I ever dated a selfish, cruel bitch like you." At one point, Jeff felt bad for saying it. "I hope you die today! It'll be heaven if you died!"**_

_**Flashback over**_

Jeff memorized the last line. 'I hope you die today! It'll be heaven if you died!' that's when he saw a tear flow down Maria's Flawless, Beautiful skin. He couldn't believe himself. His love of his life was laying right there in front of him and he didn't know it. A life could be lost. And the worst part of it was, it wasn't just a life, it was someone's special life. _Maria Kanellis' life. _He didn't mean to call her a cruel bitch. In all honesty, he thought she was the sweetest person in the ENITRE WORLD. Even when they argued. And he called himself retarded because his last words were. 'I hope you die today.' 'It'll be heaven if you died' and he'll regret that forever because that just might happen.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

The machine was beating faster than one second. The doctors were trying their best to help. Everyone inside watched in horror as Maria's beautiful heart was beeping faster than a second. Who knows. A life _MIGHT _be lost…


	4. Am I Hallucinating!

_**Flashback**_

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

_The machine was beating faster than one second. The doctors were trying their best to help. Everyone inside watched in horror as Maria's beautiful heart was beeping faster than a second. Who knows? A life __MIGHT __be lost…_

_**Flashback Over**_

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

The Machine was still beeping. Matt, Eve, Melina and Jeff, outside, watching in horror, were ALL crying. The doctor came out. "Anyone here for Maria Kanellis?" Everyone Stood up. "Um let me narrow that down. Family." Melina and Eve said they were her sister. Jeff and Matt said they were her brother. "Can we talk in private?" Everyone nodded and went to the doctor. "Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but, Miss Kanellis died from the loss of blood…"

Jeff collapsed into his brothers arms. He cried along with everyone else. They went outside. The whole WWE roster stood back up. Eve stared blankly at everyone. "She…Maria…" She couldn't find the right words. "Maria's…DEAD." Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE broke down in tears. Jeff couldn't take it anymore. He ran inside the room. Security was pulling him back. "NO! NO! NO!" He said crying. "PLEASE! Just let me talk to her in private!!!" Then the security let go of Jeff. He stood in the room. Looking at her lifeless face. He grabbed her hand and said, "I love you Maria Frances Louise Kanellis. I never meant to hurt you. Just please come back so I can prove it to you…" He said that then kissed her ex girlfriend, Maria, lightly on her forehead. Then he saw something happen that he thought was impossible. He NEVER ever had seen this in his life. He shook his head. No. That's impossible! He thought. But it still happened.


	5. Lucky To Have You

Yes. He actually saw it happen. Her heart went back to normal. "Beep. Beep. Beep." Jeff ran outside and everyone continued crying and looked at him seriously. "MARIA'S ALIVE !!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted. Everyone stood up in confusion. The doctor once again went to the room, then back out and said, "It's true. The machine's back to normal." Everyone smiled.

"What? Bu..but how?" Eve asked. "I don't know." The doctor said. Nobody noticed that Maria had gotten up. She walked outside her room. "Hey." She whispered. All eyes were on her. "MARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone went to hug her. Even her enemies.

"Um guys? Can I please breathe?" She asked. Everyone let go of her except for one person. That person was Jeffery Nero Hardy. There he was. A Extreme Enigma, a fan-favorite, high-flying, fearless man, crying into Maria's arms as everyone took a good look. "Maria I'm so sorry I didn't mean t--." Maria quickly interrupted him and giggled. "I heard what you said silly!" she laughed again. "I'm glad you cared about me." She said kissing his cheek.

"But…But?! How?" he asked.

"I heard you in my sleep." She said.

"Maria, please, will you come on a walk to the park with me?" he asked.

She giggled once again. "I can't! I need to wait till the doctors check me out of the hospital!"

"Oh. Okay. But Maria, I don't care how long your in this hospital, whether it's five days, five months, or even five years which I highly doubt, I'll be right by your side holding your hand." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her lips on a full on lip-lock.

________________________________________:)______________________________

**Hehe. Really had you going last chapter huh? Hope you enjoyed! I MIGHT continue this story. It's a possibility depending the reviews. If I have ten or more, I'll continue. Thanx for everyone who favorited, read, or reviewed my stories! It means a lot! ;) **


	6. A Walk In The Park With You Once Again

Maria once again felt free. Even though she was on crutches, she felt really lucky to still be alive. And that was from the help of one man, and his name is, Jeffery Nero Hardy. Maria had gotten out of the hospital just yesterday night. So today, she was at the park, sight seeing, looking at all the things around her. She'd never really paid much attention to the things around her before, but she wanted to now. Maria's thoughts were interrupted by Jeff who was there by her side 24/7.

"Hey, look, about saying all that stuff, you know, like 'I can't believe I've ever dated a cruel bit-."

"Look Jeffy, we've gone through this. It's fine. Okay?"

"Okay…" He said thankful that she forgave him. Just then, _that tune. That tune _was something that would _always _brighten up Maria's face when she was at the park. _The ice-cream truck song._

"Oh My God Jeffy! Can you please buy me a snow storm!?" Maria asked.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"WELL TELL IT TO STOP BEFORE IT LEAVES!!" She said showing her crazy side.

"Okay..Okay..! STOP!" Jeff said to the ice-cream truck but it was too late.

"I'm mad at you." Maria said in her little girl voice. Jeff just couldn't help it. He loved her little, cute, squeaky voice.

"I like it when you're mad at me…" said Jeff, making Maria raise an eyebrow.

"Shut up." She said giggling.

"Okay, how about after we finish looking at that bird, I'll buy you an ice-cream from Ben And Jerry's right across form this Park dea--?" before Jeff could finish, Maria interrupted Jeff very happily and hyper.

"WE'RE DONE WATCHING THAT BIRD!!! LET'S GO NOW!" Maria said lifting from the bench and grabbing her crutches as she tugged Jeff's arm like a little kid who just saw the most amazing toy ever.

This made Jeff laugh. "Okay…RACE YOU!!" Jeff said causing Maria to become really angry.

"Your jokes of me being on crutches are not very funny Mister Hardy. And for that, you'll pay." Maria said as they both walked to get some Ben and Jerry's Ice-cream.

"Oh yeah? How?" Said Jeff raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see…"

They both went inside the ice-cream shop. All eyes were on both of the WWE members especially Maria because she was on crutches. This really bothered Jeff because he thought everyone is the same and should be treated the same way. So Jeff got the courage to tell everyone looking. "So what huh? You've never seen anyone in crutches before?!?!!" Jeff was pissed and just realized that they were next in line.

"Yes can I have a Rainbow ice-cream with skittles on the top? And this really pretty lady wants…" started Jeff.

"I want a chocolate ice-cream with sprinkles in a cone please…" Maria said as she went to go find a seat.

"Okay that'll be 5.79 please." Said the worker. Then Jeff spotted Maria looking at all her signatures on her cast. Yes, she had a cast too. The doctor said she broke her left arm and her right leg. But on her purple cast, there was one thing that caught Maria's eye. Everyone signed her cast including Jeff. She read the one that Jeff wrote. It said, _I love you Maria. 3 _Maria's thoughts were once again interrupted by the enigma coming over and handing Maria her ice-cream.

"So…" Jeff started off taking a seat next to her.

"So..?"

"Are you planning to tell me what my punishment is?" asked Jeff as he went into kiss Maria but Maria blocked it.

"That's your punishment. You can't kiss me." Said Maria happily.

"Hey, the days almost over-!"

"Oh it's not just today, it's a _whole week_!" Maria winked.

"Aw, for only making fun of you?" Jeff asked pouting.

"Yes Jeff. That really hurt me and I mean it."

"Sorry RiaKinz. I'm sorry. You know I was just messing." He said.

"Yeah I know. But messing around or not, your getting a consequence." Said Maria as she finished her ice-cream along with Jeff.

"Aw." Said Jeff pouting again. "But who paid for your ice-cream?"

"But who'd you get your money from? Vince? Hmm, maybe I should kiss Vince…" Said Maria jokingly.

"Ouch." Jeff said putting his hand on his heart. "That hurt."

"Shut up. Let's go home now." They both walked home, Maria on crutches, and a broken left arm. Jeff, right next to her making sure he was taking care of Maria.

He didn't want to lose her. Not now, _Not again, Not Ever…_


	7. Uhh, happy birthday END

Years had passed. Maria and Jeff had their happy lives together. They had their baby son, Tommy, and their beautiful house. Maria and Jeff were inside the house, while Tommy was at Eve's house. Today was Tommy's birthday and he was officially turning five. Maria was baking a gigantic chocolate cake with a bunch of other divas. Maria had asked Eve to take Tommy to the park then, to her house so she could stall him. While Jeff was outside with Matt, and a couple of superstars also, decorating the backyard.

"Okay, Ria." Candice stopped for a dramatic sigh and a wipe to her own forehead pretending to wipe off sweat. "We're done mixing the cake. The stove is freaking hot already, so I think we should put the cake in now…"

"Isn't the stove supposed to ring first? You know, like when it gets to 360 degrees??" Mickie pointed out.

"Yeah, but…" Trish stopped for a moment to think. "Eh, who cares? Just put it in."

"I CARE!" Maria shouted with a 'hell-ohh-I'm-right-here!' face.

"Sorry…" the girls all said. "Hey Ria, I'm sorry but it's freaking August for crying out loud. Open some windows or something!" Ashley shouted.

"Yah! Sorry! No need to shout!" Maria whispered. All the girls went to the living room to play 'Smackdown vs Raw 09'. All of a sudden, you hear Shawn Michaels' theme song play on the television. Everyone stares blankly at Maria. "What?" she said playfully. "He suits me… Plus, I'm just a SEXY GIRL!" Maria started to sing.

"Okay, Ria, why couldn't you be your boyfriend?" Melina asked.

"Because, I don't wanna!" Maria pouted, Melina rolled her eyes as John Morrisons' theme came out. Maria gasped. "You're kidding right? I am _not _going to be paired up with the 'Shaman of Sexy!'"

"Hey, give him credit. He's my boyfriend. And Trust me on this Maria, we'll totally kick ass! Wanna know why girls'? Because we're just a…" Melina stopped for Maria to finish the sentence.

"Sexy People!!!" Maria shouted.

"Sexy People!" Melina said going along with the song. "I'm Mr. Shaman of Sexay, and Ria here is Mister Sexy Boy!" Melina shouted giving Maria a high-five.

"Still. You're going down!!" Mickie said with Candice. Soon enough, Cody Rhodes' and Ted Dibiases' Priceless, played.

"HAHA! BRING IT ON LEGACY!!!" Maria and Melina shouted.

"Psh, whatever." Candice bit at them. The game was in deep progress with Melina in the lead. Out of nowhere, the stove beeps.

"Okay, then." Maria said. "You guys go with the guys to pick up Tommy. Soon enough, everyone came into the kitchen and drove off leaving Maria and Jeff alone. "Okay hun." Maria started. "Let's put some icing onto this yummy cake." Jeff nodded and followed Maria.

"So, did you and Mel win?" he asked.

"We were going to, but the machine beeped and blah, blah, blah." Maria said watching Jeff putting on the icing. She quickly slapped his hand. "YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!" She yelled.

"HEY! What's with the abusing these days!?" He said rubbing his hand where she slapped him. Maria gave a small, cute shrug which made him give-in. Maria grabbed some of the vanilla ice-cream and rubbed it on Jeff's nose.

"Look Jeffy! You're a lifeguard! A mother-freaking lifeguard!!!" Maria yelled. Jeff suddenly got some icing on his finger and pointed it at Maria which made Maria calm down from being so giddily. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE." She said eyeing him.

"Try me." He smirked stepping towards Maria. Maria moved back until she found herself trapped. He smirked again and put the icing on her lips. He moved forward and gently kissed Maria's lips. Maria brought her legs to wrap around Jeff's body. And Jeff brought her to the kitchen where the cake was. What Jeff didn't notice was Maria's one finger pulling away to get something. He then, found out what it was. It was a cherry pie they had bought for the party. Maria quickly got off of Jeff and dumped the pie on his hair. She giggled and started to run away. "Oh boy, wait till' I get my hands on you _MARIA FRANCES LOUISE KANELLIS_!" He yelled not noticing that he grabbed Tommy's cake. He shrugged and threw it in her face. Maria yelped and grabbed more of the cake and threw it into his face. The door clicked open with Tommy and everyone else walking inside. The noticed Maria and Jeff's game that was going on. Jeff grabbed a piece and threw it at Maria's face, only for Maria to duck down and to cause it to hit Tommy. "Ahhhh!" Tommy screamed. Maria and Jeff suddenly turned to Tommy and everyone else that was in shock. Maria and Jeff became a slight red.

"Ugh, Merry Christmas T—I mean happy birthday Tommy…"

:D__________________________________**End**__________________________________:D

**Phew! Done! I couldn't find an ending until this idea just popped in me! Lol. Haha, if you would like me to answer any questions, just review! :P or…. JUST REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
